SG1 K9: Lone Wulf
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: Daniel and Jackson are back in another SG-1 K-9 adventure.  This one will be a little darker and more emotional and less humorous than the previous ones.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE from the PHOENIX: This is like the fourth or fifth story in the series. The first one is called SG-1 K-9. Without reading the rest this one will make NO sense.

Lone Wulf

Chapter One

Daniel lopped through the dark forest on all fours. Being in Jackson's canine body had a lot of advantages. Right now the two that Daniel was counting on was his speed and keen sense of smell. Daniel paused for a moment and put his nose to the ground. Sniffing delicately at the leaf litter he picked up on the trail once again.

Keeping his nose low Daniel broke into a run as the scent became stronger. When he came to a marshy area the scent became confusing once again. Unable to determine where the scent lead to next Daniel started to panic. He was racing against the clock, and for all he knew time had already run out.

'Think like a human for a moment...where's the logical path?' Daniel thought to himself.

Rearing up on his hind legs Daniel scanned around to see where the path of least resistance was. It was a general rule of tracking that unless your prey was working hard not to be discovered that they would tend to take the easiest path through the brush. Daniel spotted a dry animal trail off the the side walked over to it.

'Bingo, this way.'

Having found his way once again Daniel ran till his heart was pounding in his chest. Along the way he was leaving a trail of white power as the flour and glitter he had rolled in shed off his thick coat. Daniel had learned that people had a lot easier time believing in a white wolf spirit than in a giant dog hybrid. He wasn't sure why that leap was so much easier for everyone, but time and time again it had proven an asset to have his coat shimmer in sparkly white.

Tonight the moon was full so Daniel's coat truly had an other worldly sheen to it as he dashed through the forest. His hot breath was forming small clouds as it met with the cold autumn air. His nose pulled him off the animal path when the scent he was after suddenly turned to the right. He followed it to a steep slope that ended in a small ravine.

Daniel carefully made his way down to the edge of the ravine and peered in. Although it ran a thousand feet long it was only about ten feet across and twelve to fifteen feet deep. Daniel paced the edge of the ravine as he continued to search. The smell was so strong here that it was impossible to pin point where it was coming from. Jackson had good night vision, but it wasn't good enough in the dark crevices in the ravine.

Thinking more like a dog Daniel closed his eyes and let his ears do the searching for a moment. He instant heard the distinct sound of breathing. Daniel honed in on the sound to a spot where the edge of the ravine was crumbling. Peering down he finally found what he was looking for. Having found the spot he marked it the best way he knew how. Walking over to a near by bush he lifted his hind leg and urinated on it.

Having left his mark Daniel was confident that he could easily find his way back. Digging his claws into the dirt Daniel ran head long through the forest back the way he came. He didn't have to take the same twisted path that he'd used to follow the scent trail, this time he could just run in as straight a line as the landscape would allow. It wasn't long before he heard voice.

'Now comes the dangerous part.' Daniel sighed mentally.

Taking a deep breath Daniel made his way towards the invaders in the forest. He had to be very selective to who he showed himself to. Circling the group he looked for the most likely candidate. There was always someone in front of the pack, someone who was less disciplined than the others and wandered off on their own.

When Daniel found the stray he circled around in the under brush and determined what direction the man was traveling in. Running a few hundred feet ahead Daniel crossed in front of his path and waited out in the open. When the man stumbled into the clearing and caught sight of the enormous wulf he gasped sharply. He took a quick step backwards and tripped over a stone, crashing down onto his butt.

"Pl...please don't hurt me, good...um...I'm going to guess 'dog'." The man sputtered.

'Get up.' Daniel ordered silently.

Terrified the man had made no moves to get back to his feet. He was trying to remain still in hopes that Daniel would go away. Daniel bowed his head submissively and took a step back. The man took the opportunity to stand up. When the man tried to back away again Daniel bared his sharp teeth at him and growled menacingly. Daniel gestured his head in the direction he wanted the man to go. The man furrowed his brow and took a step in the direction that Daniel had indicated. Daniel instantly relaxed his aggressive posture.

"You...you want me to go this way?"

Daniel nodded and took off back towards the ravine at a hurried pace. The man only hesitated for a second before following Daniel through the woods. They were leaving the voices of the others far behind, but the man never slowed his pace to call for his friends. Daniel made sure that the man could always see his tail as he kept ahead of him. A few times he was forced to stop while his pursuer caught up to him.

When the got to the ravine Daniel gather up as much speed as he could as he ran down the incline. Reaching the edge of the drop off he launched himself into the air and gracefully flew over the gap. Landing on the far side he turned around just in time to see the man peek out from the top of the hill. The man slid down the incline and stopped just short of the drop.

"How...how did you get across?" The man asked stunned.

Daniel's only answer was to stare intently into the darkness of the ravine. At first the man didn't pick up on the less than subtle hint. Daniel made low growl as he continued to stare. Looking down into the ravine himself the man seemed to forget the flashlight in his hand. Daniel snarled at him again and he shined his light down into the depths.

"Jessica!"

Daniel yelped in alarm when the man dove down into the ravine as well. Ignoring what must now be a broken leg the man scrambled over to the young girl that lay at the bottom of the natural trap. Daniel held his breath as the man collected her in his arm. Weeping bitterly the man brushed her long brown hair out of her dirty and bloodied face.

"Jessica, Jessica, Baby, open your eyes, please...please!"

"Da...daddy?"

"I'm here, I'm here. Thank God."

Still crying the frantic father held his daughter to his chest protectively. Daniel watched motionlessly from his perch on the far side of the ravine. Eventually the man look up at him, tears still streaking his face.

"Thank you, bless you, I...I don't have words...thank you."

Daniel stared into the man's eyes for a moment before dashing away from the edge of the ravine and back into the dark cover of the forest. He found a hiding spot where he could watch to make sure that his job was done. The man had a radio on him and it didn't take him long to guide the rest of the Search and Rescue team to him. The search dogs started going crazy and paced at the edge of the gap. The rescuers figured the dogs were barking at the found humans, but Daniel knew the dogs wanted to get to him. However they couldn't make the jump the way he did.

It took the team fifteen minutes to get both father and daughter up out of the ravine. Paramedics were already on their way to assist, but a quick look at the pair showed that they weren't in any immediate danger. One of the uniformed rescuers knelt down next to the pair.

"Damn it, Rolands, you nearly gave me a heart attack when you went running off like that. How did you know she was here?"

"I didn't, there...there was this wolf...no, a Spirit, a Wolf Spirit he brought me here. He saved my little girl."

"A wolf spirit?"

Daniel could tell from the tone in the cop's voice that he didn't believe it. He was also painfully aware that the officer was going to be suspicious that the father was the one to blame for the girl ending up in the ravine. Every time a child goes missing there is always a cloud of foul play suspicion that follows it. However, Daniel knew the truth, Jessica's scent had been the only one in the woods. She had wandered and become lost. Below the cop was already starting to ask questions and making accusations.

Getting to his paws Daniel threw his head back and howled a long mournful note. Everyone had been chattering, arguing, trying to control the dogs. After Daniel's cry everything, even the dogs, had fallen silent. Before disappearing into the night he dashed out of cover for a moment to give them all a glimpse of his artificially iridescent coat. The officer in charge was left staring slack jawed at the sight.

"Officer?" Rolands asked fearfully.

"Take you little girl home...the forest wanted you to have her back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Only half awake Jack rolled over and pulled the warm creature sleeping next to him closer. He nuzzled the soft fur he had collected in his arms for a moment before furrowing his brow. Slowly surfacing to the waking world he opened his eyes. Sam was curled up against his side with a thick silver fur coat covering her body.

"Hmmm...brings new meaning to 'waking up with a real dog'." Jack mused.

"I was cold." Sam muttered sleepily.

"I could have gotten you another blanket."

"This seemed easier."

Jack chuckled and hugged her tighter for a moment. With every intention of going back to sleep Jack settled deeper into the warm bed sheets. He had almost drifted off when River came bounding through the bed room door and sailed up onto the bed. Jack cried out as River landed on him heavily.

"River! No!" Jack barked. "Down! Go back to sleep."

It was too late, River was all revved up and ready for the day to begin. Sam curled up tighter to protect herself from River's tongue as she started to lick the pair mercilessly. Jack tried pulling the covers up over them to protect them from the tongue lashing, but River was relentless in seeking them out.

"Yeeeaa!" Jack shouted as River's cold nose made it under the covers and into the small of his back. "That's it mutt!"

Jack turned the tables on River and engulfed her in a powerful bear hug. River barked and squealed in delight as they began a spirited wrestling match. Eventually River got the upper hand and laid down on Jack's chest. Jack laughed as River assaulted him with her tongue once more.

"Alright, alright, I give in. Enough." Jack said. "Get down, we're up, we're up."

River gave Jack one last lick before jumping off the bed. Jack dove under the covers to find where Sam was still curled up. He stole a kiss before sitting up. Sam got up as well, as she made her way over to the closet her fur coat grew thinner until it vanished completely. Jack stared at her, unable to believe his luck. Sam had just finished getting dressed into her base uniform when she noticed that she was being watched.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sam teased.

"I still can't believe how lucky I am."

"We've been married over a year."

"I'm still not over it." Jack smiled. "In fact I hope I never get used to it."

Sam chuckled and stepped up to give him another kiss. She ran her hand through his hair that was just starting to get tickled with silver again. During Jack's time with Anuket she had used the sarcophagus to take quite a few years off him but the stress of running the SGC was slowly starting to take its toll again. Jack reached up to pull Sam back into bed.

"We're going to be late for work..." Sam pointed out as she resisted him.

"I don't care."

"Jack...today's...do you remember what today is?"

"No." Jack said honestly.

"It's November 12th."

"Shit, how could I have forgotten?" Jack muttered to himself as he got up to get dressed.

"Has Daniel talked to you about it yet?"

"No. Not really. Honestly I don't think he ever will."

"I'm worry about him." Sam sighed.

"So am I." Jack admitted. "I don't know how to help him."

Sam didn't have an answer either. Together they made their way out into the kitchen, but River was the only one who had any real interest in breakfast. They had moved into Jack's house, but Sam had done some major redecorating. After feeding River all three of them got into Jack's car to head to the SGC.

Things had changed at the SGC over the past two years. For the most part the main Goa'uld threat was over. They had turned their focus back to more of a research and exploration program. Sam had been medically discharged from the Air Force since at times River's emotions still got the best of her and they ended up trading places. Being a werewulf herself Sam wasn't sure why River felt that switching helped anything. Sam now worked for the SGC as the main astrophysicist and leader of the now civilian SG-1 team.

"I think you should talk to him first." Jack said suddenly as they rode the elevator down into the mountain.

"You can't avoid him forever."

"I can if he also avoids me. He might not even be here today."

"Jack." Sam admonished.

"Just take River down to see him, I'll come down after that."

"Alright." Sam nodded.

Unaware that anything was wrong River wagged at the mention of her name. Jack got off the elevator on the level of his office and wished Sam luck as he left. As the elevator took her down to the level that held her lab and Daniel's office her stomach began to tie in a knot. River finally took notice of her partner's distress and whined.

"I know you don't understand what is going on. I can't explain it to you, just know that Daniel needs your support today. Okay?"

River tilted her head to one side and wagged hesitantly.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed sadly. Walking down the hallway part of her prayed that Daniel had taken the day off. Getting to his door she found it closed, but there was a strip of light shining through from under the door. Sam reached out and knocked quietly.

"Come in." Daniel's voice answered with a flat tone.

Sam stepped inside and River followed her. Daniel was sitting at his desk surrounded by notes and photos. He had been working on a particularly difficult translation lately. At first Jackson was no where to be seen. River raced over to the far corner behind Daniel's desk to where Jackson was sleeping soundly in a soft dog bed.

Jackson opened one eye and glanced at his daughter. He wagged the tip of his tail before closing his eyes and trying to go back to sleep. River wanted to play and nosed and nuzzled him, trying to get him up. Jackson gave her a low warning growl and she backed off.

"Don't mind him, River." Daniel said. "He's just tired."

"Have you thought about taking Jackson to a vet?" Sam asked.

"No. Why?"

"He just seems to always be sleeping."

"He's fine." Daniel said dismissivly.

"I know that you tend to take Jackson's body to sleep at night." Sam said gently. "Have you been sleeping?"

"I'm fine."

"Daniel..."

"I said I'm fine." Daniel repeated more firmly. "Sam, I appreciate the visit, but I have a lot of work to get done."

"Daniel, if you want to talk..."

"I don't." Daniel snapped. "I'm fine, just very busy."

"There is nothing in that translation that can't wait until tomorrow."

"Yeah, well, I don't have anywhere better to be today." Daniel said sullenly.

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Daniel looked up from his work and forced a smile. "Thank you for trying, but there really isn't anything you can do for me."

"I know, that's what's so frustrating."

Daniel was motionless for a moment and then suddenly pushed himself away from his desk. He walked up to Sam and gave her a warm hug before returning to his desk. River came up and put her head on his lap. She looked up at him with her mismatched eyes and whimpered. Daniel rubbed between her large ears.

"Jack sent you down here to do recon, didn't he?" Daniel asked.

"Sort of. He'll be down soon."

"Tell him I've decided to take the rest of the day off."

"Okay." Sam said softly.

"Come on, Jackson, let's go."

Jackson was very slow to respond. Looking utterly exhausted he got to his feet and stretched out. He padded up to Sam and leaned against her for a moment. Sam reached down and ruffled his soft neck fur. When she pulled her hand away she noticed that there was a fine layer of what looked like glitter left on her hand. Before she could ask any questions Daniel was out the door with Jackson close on his heels.

Daniel knew that Sam meant well and that both she and Jack just wanted to help, but today he really didn't want anyone's sympathy. Having others feel sorry for you did nothing to ease the pain. Jackson jumped into the back seat of his car and curled up and went right back to sleep. As Daniel drove aimlessly the sky turned a dark gray and it began to rain.

Eventually Daniel found himself outside a set of heavy wrought iron gates. When he pulled the car up to the gates they automatically opened. Daniel drove slowly through the now heavy rain on a twisting road. He stopped in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. The quickly strengthening storm made visibility poor.

Getting out of the car Daniel ignored the freezing rain. He walked through the wet grass on a path he had taken many times before. Getting to his destination he knelt down. The rain lashed at his skin and caused him to shiver, but he didn't care. Reaching out to the thick piece of marble he gently traced the letters carved into it.

DAN'YEL JACKSON  
7/23/1996 - 11/12/2009 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Daniel sat at home staring at his computer screen. Jack had insisted that he take the rest of the day off. Outside the rain continued to drizzle down. It tapped at the window with a soothing beat. Jackson was curled up at Daniel's feet sleeping soundly. Daniel scrolled through the website that he'd hacked into until he found what he was looking for. He memorized the address where the young boy was last seen.

Getting to his feet Daniel disturbed Jackson's rest. Jackson got up and tried to get Daniel's attention. When he failed he sighed heavily and went to go find a soft spot to lay down so he could go back to sleep. Daniel went out into the living room and studied the large map that he'd tacked to the wall. The topographical map helped him slip through the city and suburbs of Colorado Springs mostly unnoticed. He had pushpins placed into each spot where he'd managed to find a missing child. So far there were six bright red pins decorating the map.

"I'm wasting time waiting for dark." Daniel growled. "The rain should give me enough cover."

Daniel went over to the window and opened it despite the rain. The window sill was covered with scratch marks where he'd wrecked the paint with Jackson's nails. Daniel went into the kitchen and got a glass of water before retreating to the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed he opened a medicine bottle and shook out three white pills. Daniel knocked back the three pills.

"Jackson, come here." Daniel called.

Jackson raced to the bedroom door, but when he saw the half empty glass of water he skidded to a halt. Tucking his tail between his legs Jackson flattened his ears and whined pitifully.

"I don't want to hear it right now, Jackson." Daniel sighed. "Just come over here."

Jackson took a hesitant step forward towards Daniel before stopping and whining again. Daniel held his hand out to Jackson and the miserable wulf-mutt wagged his tail and came closer. Jackson nuzzled Daniel's palm and in return Daniel rewarded him with a quick scratch between the ears before removing his collar and switching places with him.

Now in the wulf's body Daniel jumped up on the bed in hopes that Jackson would lay down. However Jackson had been through this routine before and was growing to dislike it more and more. Daniel barked encouragingly and laid down himself. Using Daniel's blue eyes Jackson stared at him warily. Daniel waited for a few minutes and Jackson started to struggle to stay awake.

'Just lay down and get some sleep. I'll be back by morning.'

Jackson seemed to hear Daniel's thoughts as he looked at the inviting pillow. Getting tired of waiting Daniel jumped off the bed, trusting that Jackson would go to sleep. He had barely made it five feet before he felt a strong tug on his tail. Daniel looked over his shoulder and found that Jackson had a hold of his tail.

'Let me go.' Daniel growled.

"Staay." Jackson pleaded in his clumsy English. "Staay, 'Aniel, pleease."

'I can't. Just lay down, Jackson.'

"No leave."

Daniel tried to get his tail free, but Jackson just threw himself at him and grabbed him around the waist. Jackson buried his face in Daniel's soft fur and began crying. Feeling heavy hearted as well Daniel peacefully allowed Jackson to cry for a few minutes. Daniel switched places once again and gave Jackson a hug. Back in his own body Jackson licked under Daniel's jaw and whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Jackson."

Jackson accept the apology until he saw Daniel heading back for the bottle of pills. Jackson barked frantically, but it didn't stop Daniel from swallowing three more of the white pills along with the rest of the water. This time when Daniel switched places with him Jackson had no hope of fighting the drugs in Daniel's body. Back in the wulf's body Daniel made sure that Jackson laid down on the bed. Jackson laid down and after hugging one of the pillows to his chest he began crying once more. Daniel stayed with him until he was sleeping deeply.

Daniel watched Jackson for a moment as he began kicking his leg in his sleep. Daniel hoped that Jackson was chasing rabbits in his dreams. Daniel himself barely even remembered what it was like to dream. Shaking off his thoughts Daniel jumped off the bed and headed for the living room. The rain was soaking the carpet under the open window. Ignoring the water damage Daniel jumped up and through the window.

It was once a tight fit for Jackson's large frame to get through the window, however the mutt had lost weight and now Daniel easily sailed through the opening. Landing in the wet grass Daniel took off at a dead run. The chain link fence between him and the woods behind his house was no challenge and he leapt over it without even pausing.

Once in the wood Daniel turned North and ran through the wet leaf litter. The next move was a little trickier. The boy had last been seen at a playground near a school. The school was in the middle of a suburban neighborhood. Sticking to back alleys and crossing through backyards Daniel carefully made his way to the playground. He normally moved under the cover of night, but the gloom of rain was helping. Daniel figured that most people who caught a glimpse of him dashing through their yard would believe they were just seeing things.

At the playground Daniel found that the police were still there. Daniel hid in a near by clump of bushes. He already knew the story from the police report he'd read on line. Her son had been at the playground hanging out with friends, being fourteen there was nothing too unusual about that. The other boys had left when it started to rain. Noah had left as well, but he never made it back to the house, only two blocks away.

Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to get close enough to pick up on Noah's scent with the police here Daniel changed his tactics. He'd read the boy's address as well and headed off for his home. There were police at the house as well, however with everyone focusing on the missing boy Daniel was able to jump the fence into the backyard.

Slinking around the yard Daniel tried to memorize all of the human scents he could detect. It was far more difficult to have his target lost in the heart of the suburbs rather than out in the woods where there were far less human scents to begin with. Getting lost in his work Daniel didn't even notice the cop that had opened the sliding glass door.

"Hey, Boy." The cop called.

Daniel looked up sharply and froze.

"You looking for Noah?"

Unsure of what to do Daniel stayed motionless.

"Hey, Captain," the cop called to his superior inside "do you think the family dog could help? He looks like he's trying to track from the backyard."

"Track?" A female voice inside the house said. "Mopsy is outside, he hates the rain."

"Mopsy?" The cop looked back at Daniel with a slightly amused expression.

"Christ!" The Captain exclaimed as he came to the sliding glass door. "That's no dog, that's that goddamned wolf that people keep reporting sighting of. Shoot it."

Before anyone could draw their fire arm Mopsy came flying out the back door and charged at Daniel. The five pound toy poodle was clearly proud of itself as it chased Daniel out of his yard. Daniel had actually turned tail the moment the Captain gave the order to shoot. He knew he should have taken off the instant the first cop spotted him, but for a moment he had forgotten that he needed to fear humans in this form.

With Daniel jumping over the fence and not a very clear shot anymore the cops held their fire. He was fairly certain that Animal Control was being called, but he was also certain that they weren't going to catch him. Hoping he had enough of Noah's scent to start a search Daniel headed back over to the playground. However with the rain slackening he kept hearing shouts as more and more people spotted him.

Finding it harder to hide Daniel was forced back into the forest. It was only an hour before sun set so Daniel decided that he would just wait before returning to the crime scene. After night fall Daniel went back to the playground. He picked up on Noah's scent for a moment, but it stopped at the curb. Ten hours later of combing the streets for even the slightest hint of Noah's scent Daniel was unsuccessful.

As the sun rose Daniel realized that he had been defeated. With his head and tail held low he made his way back home. He was exhausted from the night's search. Getting back he could barely scramble in through the open window. He padded over to where Jackson was sleeping in his body and nudged him awake.

"'Aniel?" Jackson asked sleepily.

Rather than answer Daniel switched places. Back in his own body Daniel got up out of bed and headed into the living room. Jackson shook his whole body as he struggled once again to stay awake. When Daniel spent the night running around the city it was Jackson's body that needed sleep when the sun rose. Daniel walked up to his map and used a marker to make a black X over the spot where Noah went missing. Among the six red pins were dozens of black Xs. Jackson came into the living room and whined. Ignoring Jackson Daniel stared at the map.

"I failed another one." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What do you think, River...chicken or steak?"

River looked up at Sam and wagged violently.

"I take it you think I should get both?"

River didn't answer directly but she did continue to wag. They were at the local grocery store. River was wearing her military service dog cape to give her access to the store. Although Sam was no longer enlisted River was. At times it made Sam's heart heavy to know that River officially 'out ranked' her, but she was growing used to it.

Throwing both packages into the cart Sam continued to shop. River walked by her side, proud as always. Every time someone would smile at her she'd hold her head a little higher, pick her paws up a little more. By the time they got to the check out River was practically prancing.

"River, stop showing off." Sam chuckled at the wulf-mutt.

River looked up at Sam and gave her a toothy grin. Standing at the check out Sam leaned down and rubbed between River's ears. As she stood back up a tabloid caught her eye. Sam picked it up and studied the cover. There was a badly photoshoped white wolf with a glowing aura on his coat.

'Ghost Wolf Saved My Little Girl!'

Sam read the story about the little girl lost in the woods and the supposed ghost that lead the father right to her. The more Sam read the details the more she became suspicious. The cashier made a noise to get Sam's attention. She pulled her nose out of the story. Sam debated for a moment about buying the tabloid before putting it down. She had no proof that this 'ghost wolf' was Daniel running around in Jackson's body. She felt it was best to not accuse him of anything at the moment.

Sam paid for the groceries and got into her car. River sat in the passenger seat, she loved car rides. Still haunted by the story Sam just sat in her car without even putting the key in the ignition. Eventually River leaned over and licked the side of Sam's face. Sam smiled sadly and looked at her partner.

"Help me out here, River." Sam sighed. "I know Daniel's in pain, but I have no idea how to even approach him anymore."

River whimpered.

"I know, Jackson's not doing so well either."

River put her ears down sadly in agreement.

"Let's go to the base and see if we can talk Daniel into going off world, he hasn't been through the Gate in over a year."

River pricked her ears back up and barked excitedly. Sam stopped by the house and dropped off the groceries before heading to the SGC. Once there Sam and River headed directly down to Daniel's office. She knew he'd be there, if he wasn't at home he was in his office. Although the door was open Sam knocked gently.

"Hey, Sam." Daniel greeted without looking up from the translation he was working on.

"How did you know it was me?" Sam teased.

"Teal'c is off world, and Jack never knocks. You're the only other one who would come down here."

Usually Daniel would have ended his explanation with a smile or at the very least he would have asked Sam how she was doing. However he just stared at her somewhat blankly, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted. Sam hesitated as she tried to think of what to say next. River sensed her uneasiness and stayed close to her side rather than go and greet her father who was sleeping on a dog bed behind Daniel's desk.

"Daniel...it's been over a year."

"I don't want to go off world, Sam." Daniel replied as he looked back to his work. "I'm no longer part of the SG-1 team."

"There is no SG-1 team." Sam sighed. "Teal'c spends most of his time setting up the Jaffa nation, and I just hitch a ride with whatever team is going on a mission of interest. However I'd like you and Jackson to come on the next trip to PL-X438."

"I'm more useful here than off world."

"An off world trip might do you some good."

"No, Sam, I'm tired of exploring."

"It's Jackson who always seems to be the tired one."

"He's fine." Daniel said dismissivly.

Sam sighed, realizing that this conversation wasn't going well. She got up on her tip toes to look over Daniel's desk at Jackson. Curled up tightly Jackson's chest rose and fell as he breathed slowly in sleep. He looked thinner than usual, his coat didn't have the same shiny gloss to it that it used to have. Sam walked up to Daniel's desk and put her palms down on it.

"Daniel...Dan'i's death wasn't your fault."

"No, but his life was."

"Dan'i forgave you for that, he loved you."

"His first and last mistakes respectively." Daniel muttered to himself.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sam, I'm cursed."

"Danie..."

Sam was cut off when Jackson gave a low deep threatening growl. River had slunk around to the far side of the desk to say good morning to her father. Confused by his growl River leaned down and nuzzled the top of his head. Jackson suddenly exploded with an angry snarl and lashed out at River. Before Daniel could do anything Jackson clamped his powerful jaws down on River's throat.

"River!" Sam cried.

"Jackson!" Daniel shouted. "Let River go!"

Daniel jumped to his feet as the two wulves began to fight. River had let out a terrible cry of pain. She howled and snapped at Jackson in defense as she tried to get away. With a jaw full of her thick fur Jackson threw her to the floor and pinned her down. Daniel grabbed Jackson by the back of his neck and tried to pry him off of the terrified River. Jackson had released his hold on her throat, but was refusing to let her get up.

Everything happened extremely quickly and by the time Sam was around the desk to help Daniel had already decided to switch places. Now in Jackson's body he stepped back to let River get to her feet. River scrambled up and bolted for the door. Tasting blood Daniel knew she was hurt and ran after her to try and calm her down. Sam hesitated to leave Jackson in Daniel's body alone, but she had to go after River.

"Saam...I...I sorry." Jackson stuttered.

"It's okay, just stay here."

Sam turned and chased off in the direction that River and Daniel had sped off in, a trail of blood guiding her way. Jackson looked around Daniel's office for a moment before suddenly turning violent once more. This time it was the books and papers on the desk that felt his venting wrath. Jackson roared in pent up frustration as he swept the work off Daniel's desk in a flurry of paper and photographs.

Unaware of any of the drama that was going on Jack walked down the halls of the SGC. He was actually on his way to Sam's lab since she hadn't come to say good morning today. As he walked past a storage room a strange sound caught his attention. Stopping he brought his ear closer to the door to confirm his suspicions. Jack closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"I knew this day would come, it's long over due."

Taking a deep breath Jack slowly opened the storage room door and stepped inside. He closed the door behind himself quietly. The wall lights were on in the room, but they just cast a dim light into the cluttered room. Jack carefully made his way towards the distressing sound. Jack found Daniel sitting in the back corner with his knees pulled up to his chest. With his head buried in his crossed arms he was crying bitterly.

Jack watched him for a moment before sitting down next to him and offering his silent support. Daniel was startled at first, but he quickly curled up against Jack and used his shoulder to cry on. Jack put his arms around him lightly and just let him cry. Wracked with tears he shivered in Jack's comforting embrace.

"I know it's hard, time doesn't make it any easier...but you do learn to cope with the pain eventually. Actually 'cope' is the wrong word, it's more like you adapt to live with it."

"No cope, only pain."

"Jackson?" Jack asked in surprise. "What are you doing in Daniel's body?"

"I hurt River."

"Calm down, Jackson." Jack got to his feet and tried to encourage Jackson to do the same. "Come on, let's go find Daniel."

Jackson visibly paled at the mention of his partner. Howling in distress Jackson hugged his knees to his chest once more. Eventually Jack was able to convince Jackson to get to his feet. Jackson dragged his shirt sleeve across his face to remove some of the tears.

"It's going to be okay, Jackson."

"I want...I want..." Jackson struggled to find the right words, the right thought "I want the past."

"The past can't be changed, Jackson, and thing will never be quite the same now that Dan'i's gone."

""Aniel..." Jackson whimpered "'Aniel no...no good, no right, brokeen."

"Don't give up on him yet."

"Never."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

As Daniel dashed down the hallway in Jackson's body he could taste River's blood in his mouth. At one point Sam had been behind him, but she had kept her human form and so he'd quickly out paced her. It still wasn't in Sam's instincts to fully transform, particularly when she was on base. In this case it didn't really matter, it didn't take a wulf's nose to figure out where River was heading. The trail of blood led the way.

When Daniel got to Sam's lab he slowly stepped inside. He wasn't sure how Rive was going to react to him and the last thing he wanted was a fight on his hands. Once in the lab he could hear River whimpering. Going around to the far side of Sam's desk he found her curled up under it trying to lick the wounds on her throat.

The damage was worse than Daniel had thought. Crimson soaked her chest and forepaws. Daniel put his ears down in an attempt to look non threatening and whined to get her attention. River snapped her head up and stared at Daniel in terror. She cowered under the desk and howled mournfully.

'Easy, River. It's Daniel. I'm not going to hurt you.' Daniel yapped in his canine voice.

River had no hope of understanding him since it wasn't a true language he was using. However she studied him for a moment and clearly figured out that it wasn't her father that was standing in front of her. To Daniel's surprise River bared her teeth at him briefly.

"River?" Sam called as she arrived in the lab.

River continued to stare at Daniel with her mismatched eyes for a moment. He took a step back, feeling the accusation in her glare. When Sam came around the desk River automatically looked to her and wagged hesitantly. Sam dropped to her knees and pressed her hand against the heavily bleeding puncture wounds in her partner's throat.

"It's going to be okay, River." Sam assured. "Daniel, go get General O'Neill. I'll call Janet."

Daniel wondered briefly if Sam called him 'General' at home as well. Keeping her hand on River Sam reached up onto her desk and pulled the phone down to call to the infirmary. With Sam distracted River stared at Daniel once more. She kept her blue and yellow eyes on him as she pressed herself against Sam.

Feeling unwelcome Daniel slinked out of Sam's lab and went in search of Jack and or Jackson and his body. Daniel found the pair just as they were stepping out of the storage room. Jackson looked like he'd been crying. Jack had his arm over his shoulder and was leading him towards Daniel's office. Daniel trotted up to them and returned to his own body. He pulled away from Jack.

"Daniel? Is that you?" Jack asked.

"Sam needs us down in her lab."

"What happened?"

"Jackson bit River."

"Daniel we need to talk about thi..."

"It's nothing, Jack. Just an accident. Jackson was sleeping and she startled him." Daniel said as he headed back towards Sam's lab. "Come on, Sam needs us to help her get River to the infirmary."

"Daniel..."

Jack trailed off with a sigh as Daniel simply walked away. Jackson hung his head and followed after Daniel. When they got to Sam's office Janet and a medical team were already there. They tried to hoist River up onto a gurney, but she simply jumped back down off of it again.

"I think she's fine to walk, Sam." Janet said. "I know it looks like a lot of blood, but it really isn't all that bad. Her light coat color makes it look worse than it is."

"Okay, come on, River, let's go."

"Everything okay in here?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"It will be." Janet assured.

Jackson had been hiding behind Daniel, but now he stepped out with his tail tucked and his ears held low. River took a hesitant step closer and slowly wagged the tip of her tail. Jackson closed in the gap between them and licked her muzzle. River instantly perked up and went into a play bow.

"Easy, River." Sam laughed as she knelt down next to her. "You still need a few stitches."

"Come on River, I promise it won't hurt." Janet smiled.

River didn't seem so sure, but Sam was able to persuade her to follow her to the infirmary. Jackson started to follow as well until he noticed that Daniel wasn't going along. Jackson look to Jack before plodding over to where Daniel was standing. He sat down at Daniel's feet and stared blankly at the floor.

Jack had hung back as the medical team filed out. Daniel was looking down at Jackson, lost in thought. Leaning against the door frame Jack studied the pair. They both looked like they hadn't slept in weeks. Jackson's loyalty was clearly unshakable, he sat at Daniel's feet waiting for his next order. Jack hadn't really taken a close look at the mutt in a while, now that he was he noticed the dramatic weight loss. Jack suspected that under his SGC jacket that Daniel's frame reflected a similar loss.

"Daniel...you need help." Jack said softly.

Daniel didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at Jackson.

"Daniel?"

"I promised him, Jack, I promised him that everything was going to be okay...I should have known better, I gave that same promise to Sha're."

"What happened was beyond your control."

"He didn't want the surgery, I made that decision for him and it was the wrong one."

"It was the only decision, without that surgery he would have died. The fact that he didn't survive the surgery had nothing to do with your choices. You were a good father, but now it's time to concentrate on being a good partner."

Daniel just closed his eyes and dragged his hands through his hair. When he opened them again he glanced around for an escape, but Jack was blocking the only exit.

"If you don't do something soon, if you don't get help, you're going to lose Jackson...and I fear if you lose him we're going to lose you."

"Jack..."

"I want to help you Daniel, I just don't know what to do. At first I thought that the best thing was just give you some time."

"Time can't fix this."

"No, it can't, but it shouldn't be making it worse." Jack stepped closer. "Daniel, what have you been doing at night? When was the last time you slept?"

"Last night."

"I'm not talking about your body, I'm talking about your mind." Jack clarified. "That's why Jackson's always so tired during the day, isn't it? You stay up in his body all night obsessing."

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to go home."

"I'll let you go on one condition."

"I don't want to see the Base psychiatrist." Daniel said stubbornly.

"I know. All I want is for you to go home and get some sleep, real sleep. Even if you do it in Jackson's body, just get some sleep. Deal?"

Daniel nodded slightly and Jack stepped out of his way. Jackson followed Daniel out of Sam's lab, as he walked past Jack he licked Jack's hand. Smiling sadly Jack reached down and rubbed between his large ears. Jackson caught up with Daniel and forced his head under Daniel's hand. Daniel rewarded him with a scratch behind the ears. For the first time in months Jackson wagged happily.

Walking out to his car with Jackson at his side Daniel silently drove them home. Once in the safety and comfort of home Daniel wandered into the bedroom. Jackson jumped up on the bed and sat down. He stared at Daniel expectantly. Daniel sat down on the bed and Jackson started licking the side of his face. Turning to his partner Daniel wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled the soft fur on his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Jackson."

Jackson laid his head over Daniel's shoulder and whimpered. Daniel held him tighter as he suddenly broke down into tears. Jackson pressed against him harder and silently allowed his partner to cry into his fur. Eventually Daniel regained control of himself and pulled away far enough to look into Jackson's golden eyes. Daniel ruffled the fur on either side of Jackson's neck and then leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you, Jackson, and I don't want to lose you. You're all the family I have lef..."

Daniel stopped suddenly when something caught his attention. He looked over at the police scanner that was on his night stand. He didn't remember having left it on, and the volume was turned way down. However, when the radio had squawked an Amber Alert his attention had instantly been captured. He reached over and turned up the volume to listen to the details. A seven year old girl had been kidnapped by her father, a known drug addict with a violent past. The car he'd taken her in had run out of gas and had been abandoned. It was believed that he had taken off into the woods with her on foot.

"That car is only a few miles from here, his scent will be all over it...I can do this one, I can find her."

Jackson whimpered.

"Just this one last time Jackson, I can save her."

Daniel wasn't really looking for permission. He grabbed the bottle of prescription sleeping pills and poured some into his palm. Remembering that it had taken six of the pills to bring Jackson down last time he went for the same dose again. In a hurry he didn't bother getting a glass of water, he simply crunched down on the bitter tablets and chewed on them. Having swallowed the distasteful paste he switched placed with Jackson.

Jackson's body was still a little worn out from the previous night's run around. Shaking it off Daniel rushed out into the living room to jump out the open window. He bunched up his muscles to make the leap, but when he did something went wrong. Rather than jump through the window he misjudged and slammed into the window sill. Falling back to the floor Daniel got back to his four feet. A nauseating dizziness washed over him and he heard retching coming from the bedroom.

'Jackson?'

""Aniel!"

'Jackson!'

Daniel raced back into bedroom and barked sharply when he caught sight of Jackson. Laying on his back on the floor Jackson was convulsing. A line of white foam dripped from the corner of his mouth. With his eyes rolled back he sputtered and gasped for breath. When he started to retch again Daniel forced his head under his shoulder blade and rolled him onto his side to keep him from choking on the froth that spilt from his parted lips.

'Jackson, hang on, please!'

Daniel was paralyzed for a moment, unsure how to get help. He couldn't switch places or he'd just be thrown into the seizure himself. Daniel caught sight of the phone on the night stand and jumped up to knock it off the hook. It took him a few tries, but he was able to use Jackson's claws to dial.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

Unable to speak Daniel made noises as close to a human in distress as he could. He knew that the operator would be able to trace the call and would send help.

"Remain calm, I am sending police and EMTs to your house." The operator assured. "If you are choking, attempt to clear the airway by leaning against a wall, clasp your hands together and push up sharply just below your rib cage. I will stay on the line."

Daniel wasn't paying attention to the woman on the other end of the line anymore. All he wanted to know was that help was on its way. He returned to Jackson who had stopped convulsing. Still on his side Jackson was gasping for each breath and struggled to keep Daniel's bright blue eyes open. Jackson started to lose the fight and as his eyes closed his breathing shuttered to a stop.

'Jackson! Jackson!' Daniel barked helplessly.

Daniel nosed Jackson's shoulder to roll him onto his back. He pressed his large canine ear against Jackson's chest, but his heart had stopped. Daniel stared down at his own body lifeless on the floor and began barking frantically. He reared up and placed both of his paws over Jackson's heart and did his best to do chest compressions. The CPR was made awkward by his canine from, but Daniel kept it up until he heard pounding on the door a few minutes later.

The police did not wait more than ten seconds before they broke down the door. After being shot at by the cops once already this week Daniel instinctively hid under the bed. A female EMT with bright blond hair knelt down next to Jackson and pressed her finger tips against his throat. The paramedic quickly assessed their patient's condition and began proper CPR using a breather bag to administer life saving breaths.

"Intubate him and get the defib ready." The main paramedic ordered as she continued compressions.

"Looks like an overdose." One of the cops noted as he picked up the bottle of pills and shook them.

"Well he must have had second thoughts if he called us." The paramedic said as she ripped Jackson's shirt open. "What the hell is that?"

Daniel continued to cower under the bed as the EMT reached out and tried to remove the golden scarab that was still firmly attached to Jackson's chest. The torture device that Ash had sunk into his flesh had been deactivated, but the surgery to remove it was too risky. The EMT tried to pull it off a few times before giving up.

"It looks like gold, it's going to give him a burn, but there are no options."

Daniel held his breath as one of the other paramedics fished a clear tube down Jackson's throat to help him breath. The sight of them working on his body added to this disorienting painc that was racing through him. The female EMT attached the four patches of the portable defibrillator to Jackson's chest.

"Clear!" She cried.

"Clear." The other medic confirmed.

Daniel's body jolted spasmodically as the shock ran through it. The golden scarab sparked violently and seared the skin around it. Still watching Daniel started dry heaving when he caught the smell of what was really his own charing flesh. One of the cops furrowed his brow.

"Did anyone else hear that?" The cop asked.

"I've got a weak pulse." The EMT announced. "Let's get him out of here."

The cops helped the paramedics get Jackson up on the gurney that had just been brought in. Daniel wasn't sure if he should show himself or not as they took Jackson away. In the past law enforcement had not taken very kindly to him. The decision was made for him when the cop who had heard him before suddenly looked under the bed.

"Hey there, Boy. Come on out, I won't hurt you." The cop said kindly. "Hey, Belsario, it looks like that wolf hybrid that the Captain took a shot at is under the bed."

"What?" The cop's partner said in surprise.

"I have to admit that I thought the guys were exaggerating, but this guy really is huge."

"Just stay back."

"He looks more frightened than aggressive."

"Frightened animals are the most dangerous. I'll call Animal Control, they'll come pick him up."

At the sound of 'Animal Control' Daniel panicked. With his adrenaline already running high his thoughts were clouded by the memories of his first trip to the pound when they had tried to euthanize him. Terrified he bolted out from under the bed. The cop that had been looking at him automatically lashed out and grabbed him by the scruff.

Without thinking Daniel whipped his head back and sank his teeth into the cop's arm. The cop yelped in pain and released him. The other cop shouted in alarm and drew his gun. Daniel ran as fast as his paws would take him and launched himself out the open window. The uninjured cop was already on his radio.

"Dispatch, this is Officer Belsario, I need a medic and a team out here now!"

"What is the nature of the disturbance?"

"There is a dangerous wolf hybrid on the loose, he bit my partner."

"I am sending Animal Control."

"Tell them to bring tracker dogs, and live rounds. I want that mutt dead!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"It doesn't look that bad, River."

River looked up woefully at Jack before hanging her head again. Jack smiled sadly and reached down to pat the top of River's head. Janet had been forced to shave a large patch of fur off of River's injured throat to place stitches into the puncture wounds. River appeared to be mortified by the new hair cut. Sam tried to cheer River up with a hug and the miserable wulf-mutt wagged her tail slightly.

"I think we should go home." Sam said. "Where is Daniel and Jackson?"

"I sent them home."

"I'm starting to worry about Daniel." Sam sighed. "Actually I've always been worried about Daniel, but he seems to be getting worse fast. And now this whole thing with Jackson and River..."

"I just have no idea how to help him."

"I think we need to start trying harder to get Daniel to go on some off world missions. He spends all his time locked up in his office."

"More like locked up in his head." Jack grumbled.

River started whining and trying to get down off the infirmary bed that she had been resting on. Jack and Sam took the hint and after briefly talking to Janet they headed home for the day. Once home River ran straight into the bedroom and jumped up on the bed to curl up for a nap.

"Are you hungry at all?" Sam asked Jack.

"Not really."

"Neither am I."

"How about a beer?" Jack countered.

"That sounds good."

Retiring to the couch the pair drank in silence. Sam could tell that Jack was still thinking about Daniel by the out of focus look in his eyes. River suddenly came out into the living room. She was panting heavily and pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong, River?"

River laid her ears down and whimpered.

"She's probably just in pain from the bite." Jack offered.

River came over and put her head on Sam's lap and whined again. Sam tried to sooth her partner, but the wulf was too agitated. Jack wasn't in the mood to deal with River's anxiety and retreated to the kitchen for another beer. On his way there his phone rang.

"O'Neill." Jack answered the phone.

"Is this Jack O'Neill."

"That's me. Who is this?"

"I am Dr. Kendenski at Mercy Hospital, we have your information in our system as the 'next of kin' for Daniel Jackson."

"Is Daniel okay?"

The moment Sam heard Daniel's name she jumped up off the couch and rushed over to Jack. He was listening to the caller with a terrifyingly blank expression on his face. Sam waited anxiously as Jack thanked the caller and hung up the phone. Jack reached out and gently put his hand on Sam's cheek.

"Jack?"

"Daniel just tried to commit suicide."

"Is he okay?"

"No." Jack admitted. "He's alive, but unresponsive. Let's go, we need to get him moved to the SGC."

Still in uniform Sam and Jack hurried to the hospital. Sam drove so that Jack could call the SGC and make arrangements for a medical transport. River was keeping right to Sam's side, insisting on keeping contact with her as they entered the hospital. No one questioned River's right to be in the medical facility and no one stopped to question Jack when he started barking orders at them.

They were quickly escorted up to the ICU where Daniel was being held. Sam gasped as she caught sight of the intubation tube down Daniel's throat. His breathing was being controlled by a mechanical respirator. Jack walked up to the side of the bed and stared down on his friend, not daring to touch him.

"Sir," Sam said quietly "you know that life support is against Daniel's wishes."

"I know."

Sam didn't press the subject any further. She didn't like the idea of taking Daniel off the life saving machine any more than Jack did, however her own wishes to not be kept alive artificially were in line with Daniel's as well. He had made it clear several times that if he couldn't breath on his own that they just needed to let him go. Jack reached out and brushed Daniel's cheek before motioning to the doctor who was waiting at the door.

"Get this thing out of his throat." Jack growled.

"Sir, he may not be strong enough to breath on his own."

"I understand. Do it."

The doctor hesitated for a moment before nodding. Sam stepped up to Jack close enough to be in physical contact with him. River kept glued to Sam's leg and whimpered softly. Jack took Daniel's hand and held it in his own as the doctor worked to pull the intubation tube out of his airway.

Sam and Jack both held their breath as they waited to see if Daniel would be able to catch his own. Once Daniel was free of the machine his heart monitor began to wail a warning. The doctor went to leap into action but Jack just shook his head. The doctor backed down. Jack squeezed Daniel's hand tightly and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Don't give up, Daniel, not like this."

Tears streaked down Sam's face as she watched Daniel struggling to breath on his own. Jack looked emotionless on the outside, but Sam could feel the tension in his body. It didn't take more than a few seconds to realize that Daniel was fighting and wasn't about to just release his grip on the life he had tried to rid himself of earlier. The heart monitor eventually relaxed and although his breaths were shallow and weak Daniel did manage to breath on his own.

"Is he ever going to wake up?" Jack asked the doctor.

"It is hard to know. We ran a few tests, but none of them make sense."

"Nothing ever makes sense with Daniel." Jack assured the doctor.

"I do have one question that perhaps you can answer." The doctor leaned in and pulled the neck of Daniel's hospital gown down to expose the golden scarab on his chest. "What is this?"

"Shrapnel." Jack lied.

"What happened to the skin around it?" Sam asked concerned. "It looks like a burn."

"It is. The EMTs couldn't remove it before shocking him with the defibrillator. The damage isn't critical."

"What is keeping him critical?" Jack asked. "I thought you said he just took some pills, can't you just flush them out of his system?"

"He went into full cardiac arrest, it was more than an overdose, it was some sort of reaction. His liver and kidneys show signs of chronic prescription abuse."

"Damn it." Jack growled. "Okay, Doctor, thank you for all your help. Our people will take it from here."

"I do not suggest moving him in this condi..."

The doctor stopped when he saw the glare he was getting from Jack. The doctor left without another word. With the doctor gone Sam pulled Daniel's gown back up to hide the scarab. She knew how much Daniel despised the golden device embedded in his chest. For a brief moment she thought she saw the bug's blue eyes flash as she pulled the cloth over it. She peeked in Daniel's collar and took a closer look at scarab, but it looked as dead as always.

"This is my fault." Jack whispered.

"Sir?"

"I saw all the signs and I still sent him home."

"We've all been worried about Daniel, but none of us thought he'd try to take his own life. I still have a hard time believe he did this. Daniel's not one to take the easy way out."

"There is nothing easy about this."

"I wonder why he didn't use his gun." Sam mused to herself.

"Carter?"

"I think this overdose was accidental." Sam said confidently. "If Daniel really wanted to kill himself, he has a gun. The doctor mentioned that there looks like there's long term liver damage. Maybe he's been drugging himself to sleep and he took a few too many."

"That's why he's been refusing to go off world." Jack added. "During a return physical Janet would run a tox screen."

"He didn't want her finding out that he'd become dependent on prescription drugs."

"It's a good theory, but he's still going under a 24 hour suicide watch when he wakes up until he proves to me that he's not a danger to himself."

"Daniel's always been a danger to himself, even when he's not suicidal."

Jack managed to chuckle and turned to embrace Sam in a warm hug. The SGC transport team arrived along with Janet and after she assessed his status she started organizing having him moved to the base. River finally removed herself from Sam's side and started to sniff around the ICU room. She came back over to Sam and pawed at her with a whimper. Sam furrowed her brow as she looked down at River and then around at the room.

"Wait a minute...where's Jackson?" 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

'Don't worry, Jackson, the hospital will call Jack.'

Daniel wasn't anywhere near Jackson at the moment and was thinking the reassuring thoughts more for himself than Jackson. After having bitten the cop he'd made a dash for the woods knowing that they were going to be hunting him. His plan at the moment was to get to Jack's house since it was a lot closer than the SGC. He was counting on Jack either being home or being smart enough to check his house once it became clear that it was Jackson stuck at the hospital.

What Daniel wasn't counting on was how quickly the police were able to assemble a hunting team. He had stayed just on the inside of the woods hidden in the brush while he watched the paramedics load Jackson into the ambulance. Just as they were pulling away the other team showed up with three dogs that were straining at the ends of their leashes.

Scrambling to his feet Daniel took off through the forest behind his house before the dogs were released. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight with a police dog, fearing that he may be forced to kill or be killed. Daniel was feeling weak from dealing with the emotional stress of Jackson nearly dying combined with the consequences of their strange connection. Pushing himself hard he ran through the leaf litter as fast as he could.

The dogs were clearly hot on his trail, Daniel could hear them baying. Before the dogs had always been looking for someone else, making it easier to avoid them. This time it was their job to track him down and being only minutes behind they could smell him loud and clear. Daniel quickly realized that he was going to have to at least slow down the humans if not the dogs. He turned towards the suburbs once more.

Jumping every fence he could find Daniel did his best to put some obstacles between himself and the men on his tail. The police dogs would easily fly over the fences, but their handlers would have to go around. Nearly slamming into a tall chain link fence Daniel used brute strength to scale it and jump off the far side. Landing hard it took him a moment to shake it off and keep running.

Feeling he had a good head start Daniel started to make his way towards Jack's house. He had to go through another wooded area and up into the foot hills of the mountains where Jack lived. Daniel ran and climbed his way through the rough terrain. Panting heavily he kept up the pace in case the dogs were close behind. He didn't even stop to check on his pursuers. With the singular goal of reaching Jack he ran in as straight a line as the forest would allow.

Coming to a down hill slope Daniel blindly picked up speed. Bursting through the thick brush he didn't even notice the road. Daniel didn't even get a chance to figure out what the screeching sound was before he was struck by the fast moving car. Thrown by the bone shattering impact Daniel tumbled and skidded across the asphalt. He landed in a tangled pile of limbs, fur, and blood. Everything started to go black but Daniel fought hard to keep awake.

Even after he had stopped Daniel was unsure if he was still moving or not from the jarring disorientation of the accident. Instinct made him try to get up, but a wash of pain and nausea kept him down. There didn't seem to be an inch of his body from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail that wasn't in pain. He still wasn't exactly sure what had happened and part of him thought he had been shot by the cops on his tail. When Daniel failed to get up he tried to figure out where all of his limbs were in relation to the ground. He found it to be a far more difficult task than usual. Daniel heard a car door opening and then shutting and finally understood what happened.

"Ohmygod, Rick, we hit a dog!"

Daniel was still struggling to keep from losing conciousness as the world spun around him. He was laying on his side with pain radiating from his hindquarters. He knew he didn't have long to recover, the police dogs couldn't be far behind. Despite the taste of blood and the haze of pain Daniel forced himself to his feet. He was able to get to his front paws, but when he finally got his back feet under himself he cried out in pain and collapsed. Trembling and finding it difficult to breath Daniel laid motionless on the rough asphalt road. Blood oozed from his shoulder where the road had skinned him. Daniel knew he had to get away from these people, but wasn't sure if he was going to be able.

"He's really hurt, poor thing. Look at him, he's trying so hard to be brave." The woman said distraught. "It's okay boy, just relax."

"That's not a dog, Tina, I think it's a wolf."

"Whatever, we have to help it."

"I don't know...he looks dangerous."

"He has a collar."

Daniel had forgotten about Jackson's collar. He was grateful to be wearing it, hoping it would help keep him out of the local pound. When the woman carefully approached Daniel did his best to look pathetic and unthreatening. Her husband looked nervous, but he let his wife reached down to stroke Daniel's neck. Daniel whimpered in a combination of sympathy gaining acting and true pain. When Daniel didn't snap at her she gently took off his collar to read it.

"'Jackson'." She read the tag. "That's a nice name...what a minute, the other side says SG-1, USAF."

"USAF? As in United States Air Force?" Rick said surprised. "This is a military animal."

"He must be. We need to take him to Peterson Base."

"How are we going to get him in the car? He must weight a hundred and fifty pounds."

Daniel knew that if he could get to Peterson Air Force Base that the General there would get him home. General Alvarez didn't know much about the SGC, but he'd know enough to call Jack. Gritting his teeth together Daniel hauled himself back up to his forepaws. He could suddenly hear the police dogs in the distance closing in on him. Even with the extra motivation Daniel couldn't stand on all four paws. Yelping in a flare of agony Daniel looked to the couple for help.

"Rick, help him. He's clearly an intelligent animal."

"Okay, get the car door." Rick sighed. "If this thing bites me, I am never going to let you hear the end of it."

"Just be careful with him."

When the man put his arm under Daniel's stomach to help lift his back legs up he almost did whip around and bite him as pain lanced up his back. Panting heavily Daniel managed to walk over to the open car door with the man's help. It took all of both of their strength to actually get him into the back seat. Laying down again he closed his eyes and heaved a sigh. The couple got back in their car and started to drive away.

"Hang on, Jackson." Tina said softly. "We'll get you home."

"He's bleeding on my leather seats." Rick complained.

"Then you shouldn't have hit a US Service Dog with your car."

"He came out of nowhere!"

'Funny, I thought the same of you.' Daniel sighed to himself.

"He probably thinks the same thing of you."

Daniel managed a soft chuckle.

"Did he just laugh?" Rick ask.

"Don't be absurd. Just get us to the Base, they must have a vet or someone there that can help him."

Tina reached back from the front seat and stroked Daniel's blood stained neck. Feeling worse with every passing second he appreciated her attempt to give him comfort. Daniel lifted his head up enough to lick her hand, the only way he knew how to thank her. Every breath was harder to take than the one before it. Exhausted he laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

"Drive faster, Rick, I think he's dying."

Daniel snapped his eyes open, terrified to fall asleep and risk not waking up. He was in a great deal of pain and the edges of his vision were going black. Despite the pain of broken bones he didn't understand how his injuries could be life threatening. Daniel's blood flashed to ice with a sudden realization.

'Maybe it isn't me who is dying...what if it's my partner? What if it's Jackson...' 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jack sat next to the infirmary bed where Jackson was fighting hard to keep Daniel's body breathing. Under the impression that he was at Daniel's side Jack took his hand in hopes of waking him. Jackson stirred slightly, but was unable to surface. Sam and Janet joined him in the infirmary. River went over to the bed and put her forepaws up on the bed to see Jackson, she sniffed him and whimpered before returning to Sam's side.

"Is he going to live?" Jack asked simply.

"Live, yes. Wake up...that I can't guarantee." Janet reported sadly.

"That bad, eh?" Jack sighed.

"Actually I can't figure out why he isn't awake. The amount of epinephrine that the hospital pumped into him should have him crawling the walls. I ran a quick scan and his brain activity level is barely registering."

"Mine's like that most of the time, I still manage to walk around."

"Jack," Sam spoke up "now that Daniel's stable we really need to find Jackson."

"You're right." Jack nodded. "Doc, any ideas on if this was a suicide or an accident?"

"I'm leaning towards accident, his organs show signs of long term stress. As his system got used to the tranquilizers he'd need more and more of them until eventually he'd hit a toxic level."

"This is my fault." Jack muttered as he put Jackson's hand down. "I saw all the signs and I didn't do anything about it."

"You were just trying to give him some space to work things out on his own." Sam pointed out.

"I shouldn't have."

"I don't think Daniel would have let you help him, if you'd pushed him harder he would have pushed right back and you know it."

"Because I'm the one he learned it from." Jack forced a sad smile. "Alright, let's go get mutt-butt, maybe he can help."

Sam nodded. Jack got to his feet and together with Sam and River they headed towards Daniel's house. Daniel had moved out of his apartment when Dan'yel had become medically stable enough to be off base. Now that Dan'yel was gone the house was far too big for just Daniel and Jackson. Jack assumed that the idea of going through selling a house was a stress that Daniel hadn't been ready for.

When they pulled up to the house Jack noticed the police tape sealing the broken in door from when paramedics had arrived. Getting to the door he pulled out his field knife and sliced open the yellow tape. River bounded into the house the moment the door was open. With her nose to the floor she began trying to piece together what had happened.

"Jackson?" Sam called. "Jackson?"

While Sam and River continued to search for the lost wulf Jack walked up to the large map pinned to the wall in the living room. He looked over the dozens of black 'x's as well as the handful of red pins. Most of the red pins were out in the wooded areas of Colorado Springs, although a few were deeper into the city. Jack was still trying to figure out the map when Sam and River returned from their search of the house.

"I don't think Jackson's here." Sam said.

"That window is open and covered in scratch marks, clearly someone has been using it as a door."

"What is this?" Sam asked as she took a closer look at the map.

"I'm not really sure. I don't see a pattern."

Sam stood next to Jack and studied the map for a moment. It was the red pin in the Northwestern woods that sparked her memory. Putting the pieces together Sam sighed sadly.

"Carter?"

"I know what this is. This is what Daniel's been doing at night. It also explains the police scanner that I saw in his bedroom."

"I don't understand."

"I saw this headline on a tabloid about a 'Wolf Spirit' finding a lost little girl in that part of the woods."

"He's been finding missing children?"

"I think so."

"If the red pins are children what are all these black marks?"

"If I had to guess I'd say it was times that he failed."

"No wonder he's been getting worse." Jack sighed.

"It would also explain why he's been taking so many sleeping pills."

"To keep Jackson out of trouble while he's in his body."

"Exactly." Sam furrowed her brow in thought. "You know, I'm not so sure anymore that it's Jackson that's missing."

"It would make things easier if Daniel was the one missing."

"He'll be headed to our house."

"Jackson would have waited here for help," Jack added "we need to get home so we can be there when Daniel gets there."

Sam agreed and they started to head back to the car. They reached home, but to their disappointment Daniel wasn't there. River started whining once again and started pacing back and forth.

"It's okay, River." Sam soothed. "It would take Daniel a few hours to get here on foot."

"Or paw." Jack added.

River looked up at Jack and wagged hesitantly. It was clear that she was distraught with the situation. Jack and Sam shared her uneasiness, but both knew that it wouldn't help to show it. Jack knelt down and ruffled the fur between River's ears, being careful to avoid touching her recently injured throat. Jack stood back up and looked around at the woods that lined the back of his house.

"I hate just sitting here waiting."

"I don't know what else we can do."

"Maybe I should walk towa..." Jack stopped as his cell phone rang. "General O'Neil."

"General, this is Dr. Tang down at Peterson."

"How can I help you?"

"A civilian couple just dropped off Daniel Jackson's service dog..."

"I'm on my way there now." Jack interrupted as he motioned to Sam to get back to the car.

"General, he's in really bad shape."

"What happened?"

"He was hit by a car."

"What?" Jack exclaimed.

"I'd like your permission to euthanize him." Dr. Tang said gently.

"No!" Jack barked. "I will be there soon, just do what you can for him."

"The best thing I can do for him is put him out of his misery."

"Don't you dare." Jack snarled. "In fact put him in an ambulance and rush him to Cheney Mountain, we'll meet him there."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack sped back to the base with no regard for traffic laws. Sam spent most of the ride with her eyes closed, just waiting for them to plow into another car. Amazingly they made it to the SGC in one piece. The ambulance arrived several minutes later. Janet had been told to be ready for her unusual patient and was barking orders to have Daniel brought down into the OR immediately.

Jack didn't get to see much of Daniel, they had him on a gurney with a blanket covering his body to keep him warm. He did catch a glimpse of the blood staining the white blanket. There wasn't room in the service elevator for all of the medical staff involved and the General so Jack and Sam took the other elevator down.

When they arrived at the OR Jack was distressed to find that Janet had already ordered everyone else out. She hadn't even had them transfer Daniel onto the operating table. He was still laying on the soft gurney bed, panting heavily and shivering uncontrollably.

"Daniel?" Jack asked as he stroked the wulf's neck.

Daniel looked up at Jack and whimpered. Sam came over and gently touched his muzzle. River was pressed against Sam's side with her tail tucked between her legs and her ears flattened against her head. Daniel's amber eyes rolled back as he began convulsing. Jack looked up at Janet, she was drawing a syringe full of a light blue fluid.

"Doc?"

"I'm going to do a nerve block to ease the pain, it will work faster than morphine."

Jack just nodded. It was clear that Daniel needed something for pain as he continued to tremble and pant. When Janet pulled back the blanket to reach Daniel's back Jack and Sam both gasped at the sight. Daniel's shoulder was not only completely missing the skin, but the gory wound was covered in embedded gravel. His stomach was noticeably distended and seemed to become worse with every shallow breath.

Daniel yelped as Janet drove the needle through his back and deep into his spine. She apologized as she pressed the drug into his system. It only took seconds for Daniel to relax. His breath became dangerously slow, but his frame had lost the tension brought about by the devastating injuries he'd sustained.

"Janet," Sam said "do you need help getting him on the table?"

"I'm sorry, Sam, there's no point in moving him. It will just cause him more pain."

"Whoa, wait a minute, Doc," Jack said "are you saying you can't help him?"

Janet looked down at Daniel and pulled the blanket back up over him to keep him as warm and comfortable as possible. She stepped away from him and motioned for Jack to follow her over to the far side of the OR. Janet dropped her voice to a whisper to keep Daniel from hearing the dire prognosis.

"I looked at the X-rays that Peterson base took...his pelvis isn't just broken, it's shattered. Both femurs are fractured, along with four broken ribs, he's also missing nearly 10% of his total skin from the road rash. The impact with the car ruptured his spleen, one kidney, and probably his liver. The stomach distention you're seeing is internal bleeding."

"Doc..."

"I can't save him, no one can. Any attempts would only be torturing him further." Janet interrupted sadly. "I'm so sorry, General. It's amazing he made it this far."

Jack looked over at Daniel. He had closed his eyes and was starting to drool blood onto the white gurney sheet. The nerve block was doing it's job and kept him from suffering further. Tears traced down Sam's cheeks as she continued to stroke Daniel's fur. Daniel opened his eyes briefly and gratefully licked her hand.

"How long?" Jack whispered.

"Minutes."

"We should take him in to be Jackson." Sam spoke up from her place by Daniel's side.

"Maybe he can change places." Jack added.

Daniel shook his head at the suggestion. He tried to speak, but only managed a weak string of whining. Jack helped Janet guide the gurney into the room down the hall where Jackson lay locked in Daniel's body. They pushed the two beds together so that the pair could be close to one another.

Rallying for a moment Daniel stretched out his neck to lick Jackson's hand. Jack held his breath hoping that the contact would wake Jackson, however he remained locked in his unnatural sleep. Daniel looked up at Jack and whimpered.

"It's okay, Daniel, you don't have to apologize."

Daniel managed a slight smile before laying his head back down. Sam pressed against Jack and he put one arm around her shoulders. Jack reached out and rested his hand on Daniel's neck. Closing his eyes Daniel's breathing slowed as he slipped into unconsciousness. It only took a few minutes for his heart to shudder to a stop.

Jack pulled his hand away from Daniel as his frame relaxed in death. Sam buried her face against his chest and broke down into true tears. Still staring at his lifeless friend Jack wrapped his arms around Sam and held her tightly. River was still glued to Sam's side and she began whining. The heart monitor that was connected to Jackson started to beep a warning.

"What's happening?" Jack asked in alarm.

"Jackson can not survive without Daniel." Sam said softly.

"She's right, his heart is slowing down." Janet added.

Jack untangled himself from Sam and pulled away. He started to pace in frustration, unsure of what to do with himself. He raked his hands though his hair, which despite Ankuet's efforts to make him young again was turning silver once more. Jack stared at Daniel's sleeping body as it too began to slide towards death.

"I won't watch you die again...I can't...I can't do it." Jack reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose hard as tears slipped from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't stay and go through this again..."

Jack leaned over Daniel's body where Jackson was beginning to lose his fight. He kissed his forehead gently like a father placing a young child to bed before pulling away and leaving. Sam reached out and touched Daniel's cheek before following after Jack. Janet stayed behind for a moment. She disconnected the various monitors and silenced the beeping to allow Jackson to peacefully follow his partner into death.

"I wish there was more I could do." Janet whispered.

Janet walked over to where Daniel lay still in Jackson's ruined body. She was about to pull a sheet over him and take him over to the morgue freezer, however she decided against it. Feeling it best to leave him where he was for what was most likely Jackson's last hour Janet decided that she had done all she could and left as well.

Having been disconnected from the heart monitor there was nothing to alert anyone when Jackson's heart rate suddenly spiked. The golden scarab embedded in his chest flared a bright blue. Jackson gasped sharply and sat bolt upright. Looking around in terror he spotted Daniel in the bed pushed against his own.

"'Aniel!" Jackson cried happily.

Jackson reached out and put his hand on Daniel's neck. Feeling his cold fur Jackson panicked and shook him to wake him. Crying out in horror when he couldn't rouse his partner Jackson collected Daniel into his arms and held him tight. He wept bitterly into Daniel's blood soaked fur.

"'Aniel...'Aniel..." Jackson whimpered.

Hugging his dead partner closer Jackson furrowed his brow in a look of determined concentration. Under his hospital gown the eyes of the golden scarab softly started to glow a deep blue once again. Jackson snapped his eyes open and smiled brightly. He laid Daniel back down and pressed his palms against his rib cage. Closing his eyes once more he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

For a moment nothing happened. However when Jackson went to draw his next breath Daniel suddenly gasped as well. He jolted back to life with a breathless cry of pain. Jackson kept his hands pressed against Daniel's side and within seconds the pain began to ebb away. The places where the skin had been torn from his muscle rapidly healed and soft new fur grew in.

In less time than it took to take another breath Daniel found his injuries reversed. He sat up and stared in shock at Jackson. Jackson was simply pleased to have his partner back and flung his arms around Daniel in a powerful bear hug. Frightened by the power that Jackson had just displayed Daniel tried to back away, but Jackson held on tight. Daniel was in too much shock to even attempt to trade places and reclaim his own body.

'Jackson...how...how did you do that?'

"I luf you, 'Aniel."

'Love doesn't bring people back from the dead...'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"I'm being a coward."

"No." Sam said gently.

"I should be in there with him until the end. Daniel will never let me hear the end of it if I let Jackson die alone."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah, I know he's dead...but that's never stopped him from pestering me in the past."

"I know what you mean, it doesn't feel final to me yet either."

"It's not, trust me. Jackson on the other hand, this could be the en..."

Jack was cut off as River suddenly jumped to her feet and started barking and wagging uncontrollably. Jack and Sam had taken refuge in one of the near by VIP rooms. River jumped and clawed at the door, her barking becoming more frantic. Jack got to his feet and opened the door for her and she dashed down the hall back to where they had left Jackson to die.

"This could mean any number of things...let's hope its something good." Jack said as he headed down after River.

River reached the closed door to the infirmary room and tried to work the handle to get it open. Jack put his hand on the door, but hesitated to open it. Sam came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder to offer him support. Jack flashed her a grateful smile and found the courage to open the door.

River raced inside and practically flew up onto the bed where Daniel was sitting next to Jackson. She assaulted Daniel with her tongue as she wagged so violently that her whole back half was wiggling. Jackson looked up at Jack and Sam and barked anxiously. Jack ignore the mutt and went up to Daniel.

"For crying out loud, Daniel, why can't you stay dead?" Jack teased.

"Jack, I don't think that's Dani..."

Sam didn't bother finishing. Jackson revealed that he was still in Daniel's body by jumping up off the bed and throwing his arms around Jack in a powerful bear hug. Jack tried to push him away, but Jackson leaned in and dragged Daniel's tongue up the side of Jack's face. Sam laughed at the pair.

"I hate that you lick." Jack grumbled.

Still in Jackson's body Daniel barked sharply to get Jack's attention. Jack was able to get Jackson off him and stepped up to where Daniel was sitting on the blood stained gurney.

"Daniel?" Jack asked as he looked the mutt over. "Is that you?"

Daniel nodded.

"I'm trilled you're not dead...but how the hell did you pull this off?"

Daniel whined anxiously and motioned with his nose for Jack to look over at Jackson. Jack furrowed his brow and looked over his shoulder. Jackson had his palms pressed against the bite injury on River's throat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sam made a noise of surprise when River's fur began growing back under Jackson's hands. Everyone stared in shock at Jackson as he pulled away and revealed that River's injuries were fully healed. Jackson looked up at Jack and smiled brightly, clearly pleased with himself.

"Whoa...tha...that's new." Jack stuttered in awe.

"That was amazing." Sam reached out and touched River's new fur. "He must have healed Daniel as well."

Daniel nodded and started barking.

"Daniel, stop that." Jack snapped. "Trade places with Lazarus Mutt here and talk to us."

Daniel visibly hesitated. Flattening his ears he stared at Jackson for a moment. Jackson noticed the look and smiled brightly. Walking over to his partner he reached out and pushed against Daniel's chest, the signal he gave when he wanted Daniel to trade places with him. Daniel tucked his tail, but he nodded and closed his eyes.

Back in his own body Daniel gasped sharply. His eyes widened, but lacked any kind of focus as he cried out. He reached up and raked his hands into his hair as he screamed again and started to lose his balance. Jack lashed out and caught him before he had a chance to fall. Sam called for Janet in alarm. Jack helped ease Daniel to the floor.

"Daniel?"

Arching back in Jack's arms Daniel screamed at the top of his lungs. The hear monitor in the room that had been turned off sprung to life and screeched in its electronic voice as the display went haywire. River cowered behind Sam as the overhead lights became so bright that the bulbs exploded in a shower of glass.

The Base was plunged into darkness and for a moment everything went still. Daniel had suddenly relaxed. In the pitch black Jack desperately sought out Daniel's throat to find a pulse. The back up generators whined to life and the emergency lights came up. Daniel was fine once more and pulled away from Jack to get to his feet.

"Daniel?" Jack ask as he stood as well.

"No." Jackson shook his head and smiled.

Daniel barked from his place back in Jackson's body.

"General?" Janet's voice came from down the hall.

"In here, Doc."

"What just happened?" Sam asked as she worked to calm River.

"No idea." Jack replied. "Daniel, any thoughts?"

Daniel whimpered and tucked his tail.

"Why can't anything be simple?" Jack sighed.

There was a moment where no one said anything. Janet arrived on the scene, shocked to see both Daniel and Jackson alive and out of bed. She instantly went to Jackson, thinking that it was Daniel. Jackson gave her a hug and a greeting lick. Janet stepped back and looked over at Daniel who seemed to be completely injury free.

"Sir, what is going on?"

"No idea." Jack admitted once again.

Jackson's stomach suddenly rumbled. He looked to Jack and smiled.

"Dinner?" Jackson asked hopefully.

"Not right now, Jackson." Jack shook his head. "Doc, I want a full work up on these two. Now."

"Yes, Sir."

"Dinner?" Jackson repeated.

"Not now, Jackson." Jack growled. "Carter, check with the rest of the Base, see if all the electrics are blown or if it is just this level."

"Yes, Sir."

"Daniel, I assume that you switched back on your own when everything went crazy?"

Daniel nodded.

"Okay, well I guess you'll just have to stay there until we can figure out what the hell is going on."

"'ungry." Jackson complained.

"I know you're hungry, Jackson, but it will have to wait. Janet, if the medical scanners are down we'll have to wait until we can get someone to fix them here, I can't risk letting Jackson off the Base at the moment."

"Of course."

Jackson's stomach growled once more and he gave Jack a hurt look. When Jack didn't respond Jackson crossed his arms over his chest and huffed like a petulant child. Furrowing his brow Jackson suddenly smiled and weld his eyes tightly shut. Daniel yelped in surprise as Jackson vanished in a flash of white light. Jack jolted in surprise as well and stared at the spot where Jackson had been standing seconds ago.

"...that's not good."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Still trapped in Jackson's body Daniel searched the base for his missing partner. He wasn't difficult to find. He had mentioned that he was hungry and he had gone straight to the mess kitchen storage room. Sitting in the corner Jackson was happily eating ice-cream from the container with his bare hands.

Daniel padded up to him and sat down. Jackson briefly looked up at him and smiled before bitting into a handful of ice-cream. Scrunching his forehead in pain Jackson suddenly whimpered. Bringing his clean hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose there was a small flash of golden light between his finger tips. Instantly relaxing he went back to munching down the ice-cream.

'Did you just use the Ultimate Power of the Universe to cure yourself of a brain freeze?' Daniel sighed to himself.

Jackson heard Daniel sighing heavily and looked up in concern. He held his hand out with the melting ice-cream in an offering. Daniel shook his head and got back to his feet as he heard Jack entering the storeroom. Jack walked up and looked down on Jackson.

"Jackson, you know Daniel will never forgive you if you make him fat." Jack chuckled.

'This isn't funny, Jack.' Daniel growled.

"I know this is serious, Daniel." Jacks replied as though he fully understood Daniel's canine voice. "I'm just trying to not upset the 'all powerful' being with the intellect of a child. The last thing we need right now is for Jackson to become fearful or think he's in trouble."

'He is in trouble. The Ascends aren't going to let him use and abuse this power for long.'

"So you think that Jackson has somehow tapped into all that Ancient knowledge crammed into your noggin?"

Daniel nodded.

"I was afraid of that." Jack sighed and then offered his hand to Jackson. "Come on, Jackson, let's go back to the infirmary."

'You can't hold him anywhere, Jack.'

"I know I can't hold him against his will, but I have to try to keep him contained."

'Jack...you've never been able to understand me this well.'

"You're right." Jack looked down at Daniel. "I don't hear you word for word, but somehow I just know what you're trying to say."

'Jackson must be doing that.'

"Jackson, are you making Daniel easier to understand?"

"Yesh." Jackson smiled.

"You really are All Powerful."

"Powerful?" Jackson asked confused.

'Jack, be careful what you say.' Daniel warned. 'Let's not give him any ideas that he doesn't come up with on his own.'

"Good point. Come on, Jackson, let's get you cleaned up."

Jack lead Jackson over to the large stainless steel sink and turned the water on. Jackson peacefully washed his hands and then followed Jack and Daniel upstairs. The infirmary was still in a bit of disarray after the electrical surge, but the lights were up and running again. Janet, Sam, and River were all waiting for them. River held her ears low and pressed against Sam's leg.

"I take it he didn't go to far?" Sam asked.

"Right for the kitchen."

"Next time maybe you'll listen when he says he's hungry." Sam pointed out.

"Jackson," Janet asked gently "can you sit down on the bed for me?"

Jackson nodded and hopped up onto the bed. Janet reached out slowly and pressed her fingertips against his throat for a moment. Jackson didn't protest and held still.

"Well his pulse is normal. Unfortunately that's about the only test I can run. The surge has wrecked everything from the MRI to the digital thermometers."

"Carter, what's the damage to the rest of the base?" Jack asked.

"Every computer in a one thousand yard radius is fried. I have a feeling that if we mapped out the damage we'd find a sphere of destruction with Jackson having been in the middle of it."

'Not Jackson, me.'

"Good point, Daniel, it was you at the time." Sam said. "Wait a minute..."

"Jackson's making Daniel easier to understand." Jack explained.

"That's amazing."

"Any more amazing than him bringing Daniel back from the dead?"

"In all fairness that's a trick a few people have managed, but to be acting as some sort of mental translator is a different story. I wonder if Daniel and Jackson were apart if the effect would still be there."

"Who cares?" Jack asked.

"It would tell us if Jackson is effecting Daniel to make him understandable or if he's effecting each of us individually."

"Whoa, wait, are you saying that Jackson could be in our heads?"

'It doesn't matter how he's doing it, if he wants into your mind he can do it.' Daniel said.

"Daniel, what happened when you took your body back?" Sam asked.

'I don't really remember. I was completely overwhelmed.'

"That makes sense, it's a lot of knowledge for someone to be exposed to."

"The real question is how does Jackson handle it?" Jack asked. "Why isn't he screaming and blowing all the lights out?"

"I don't know." Sam admitted.

'I think I do.' Daniel said. 'It doesn't bother Jackson because he can just tune it out. It's just background noise to him, he doesn't have the intelligence to even realize that he has access to all the knowledge ever created. Jackson is always being assaulted by things he doesn't understand, he just ignores them.'

"I think Daniel's right. Jackson never really questions anything he sees. He just accepts everything as it appears and reacts according to experience or instinct."

"Great, how does any of that help us get Daniel back?" Jack huffed.

"It doesn't. I think what we really need to figure out is why the knowledge is suddenly available. Before there has always been some form of mental barrier protecting Daniel from it. Something must have changed that."

"Okay, well, Daniel died. Maybe that triggered it."

"Daniel isn't the only one." Janet pointed out.

"What?"

"When Jackson went into overdose his heart stopped. He was dead before they jump started his heart."

"So maybe..."

Jack stopped when Jackson suddenly jumped down off the bed. Everyone tensed for a moment making Jackson uneasy. He looked to Daniel and whimpered.

'It's okay, Jackson.' Daniel assured. 'Everyone needs to relax.'

"It's kinda hard to relax when Jackson is basically a loaded weapon with no sense of control." Jack said.

'I know, but Jackson doesn't understand that. The only thing he understands is that the people he loves and trusts are suddenly afraid of him.'

"Jackson," Sam said softly "we're not afraid of you. Understand?"

"Liar." Jackson whispered.

"Jackson..."

'Don't bother, Sam.' Daniel said. 'Jackson can see right into you. Even before he was super sensitive to our emotions. You can't hide your fear from a dog.'

"Daniel's right." Jack said. "Doc, I'm fairly certain Jackson must be sleepy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

Janet acted casual as she went over to the cabinets that held the infirmary's drugs. She kept her back to everyone to hide what she was doing. It wasn't until Daniel heard the crinkle of her unwrapping a sterile syringe that he figured out what she was doing.

'Jack, that won't work.' Daniel warned.

"I have to try something, Daniel."

'You're going to terrify him, he's already on edge.'

"He's right," Sam added "I think it's too dangerous. Janet won't get anywhere near him."

Jackson was now on high alert. Jack noticed the way he started to rise up on the balls of his feet, clearly anticipating a fight. Jack sighed and motioned to Janet to put the tranquilzer down. Jackson's eyes darted around until his gaze landed on Daniel. He dropped to his knees in front of Daniel and urgently pushed against his chest. It was Jackson's signal that he wanted Daniel to switch places.

'Jackson, I can't. We need to ca...'

Daniel suddenly felt his soul being torn from Jackson's body. Forced back into his own mind Daniel screamed as the onslaught of the Ancient knowledge washed over him. He tried to push the searing images and jumbled flashes to the back of his mind, however he could no more stop them than he could stop the ocean's tide from washing ashore.

Everything faded to black and when Daniel woke again it was to the dim emergency lights. Battling a nearly blinding headache Daniel went to stand. He quickly figured out that he was back in Jackson's body. Struggling to sit up Daniel felt Jack's hand on his fur covered shoulder.

"Daniel, why did you try to switch bodies again?" Jack demanded angrily.

'I didn't.'

"Then how..."

'What part of 'All Powerful' do you not get?'

"Oh, right. Of course."

'Where's Jackson?' Daniel asked as he looked around.

"He's gone."

'Gone?'

"He vanished again, and this time I don't think he went looking for a snack." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

'I thought I'd find you here.'

"'Aniel..." Jackson whimpered.

'I'm not mad at you, or frightened. Everything's okay.'

Jackson didn't seem very reassured and curled up tighter in his spot under Carter's desk. In the past when he'd gotten in trouble for stealing Jack's shoes or lunch Jackson had always retreated to Carter's lab knowing that she'd protect him. Now confused and stuck in human form Jackson had sought out the shelter of the heavy desk.

Daniel stepped in closer causing Jackson to cower. Lowering his head Daniel leaned in and licked Jackson's hand. Jackson threw his arms around Daniel and dragged him under the desk as well in a tight bear hug. Daniel didn't resist and allowed Jackson to cry into his fur.

'I'm sorry, Jackson. I've made a real mess of things.' Daniel sighed. 'I wish things could go back to the way they were before Dan'yel died...for a while there I though we actually had a family going. What I have recently forgot is that you're my family as well, and for that I'm sorry.'

Pulling away Jackson stared at Daniel for a moment before suddenly smiling brightly. He crawled his way out from under the desk and looked around. Daniel watched him apprehensively as Jackson went over to Carter's white board and picked up a marker. Jackson started writing what looked like random symbols.

'I can't read in this form.' Daniel complained. 'What are you doing?'

"Don't know."

'Wait...can you understand me the way Jack does now?'

"Yesh."

'Jackson, I need you to stop what you're doing and go back to the infirmary.'

"No."

'We need to figure out what's happening.'

"I fix."

'Fix? Fix what?'

"Everything."

'No.' Daniel shook his head. 'No, that is a very bad idea. Just come up stairs with me.'

Jackson kept scribbling on the white board until he'd nearly filled it. Standing back he tried to read what he'd written. Showing some frustration he lashed out and smeared half of it with his hand. Dropping the marker he looked around and shrugged. Seemingly bored Jackson turned to wander off.

'Jackson! Come back!'

"Come with me."

Daniel stayed close on Jackson's heels knowing there was no way he could stop him. As Jackson walked past one of the Airmen the man instantly went to call Jack. The staff had been instructed not to approach Jackson, but to keep Jack updated on his whereabouts. Everyone stepped out of Jackson's way, but he didn't seem to notice the nervous energy in the air. When Daniel finally figured out their destination he jumped out in front of Jackson and bared his teeth at him.

'Jackson, no! Stop! You can't go into the Gate room.'

As if to prove Daniel wrong Jackson disappeared and reappeared on the far side of Daniel. Whipping around Daniel sunk his teeth into Jackson's uniform. Without any effort Jackson pulled free and stepped up to the locked Gate room doors. Jackson tilted his head to the side and the doors slid open.

The Base alarms instantly went off as Jackson gained unauthorized access to the Gate room. Daniel circled around Jackson and barked anxiously in a desperate attempt to stop him or at least slow him down. Jack and Sam arrived, having clearly run to the Gate room. With Jackson already half way up the Gate ramp Jack was forced to draw his sidearm.

"Jackson, stop!" Jack barked.

Jackson looked over his shoulder casually, but had no fear of Jack or the weapon aimed at him. Daniel placed himself between Jackson and the Gate, but once again he just vanished and arrived closer to his target. Jackson stood in front of the empty Gate. Raising his arms up over his head he clapped his hands together. Just as the Nox were able open the Gate without a vortex Jackson opened a shimmering pool.

'Jackson, please, please stop, don't do...whatever it is you're doing.'

"Daniel, you know I have to shoot him if he takes another step." Jack warned.

'I don't think that will help.'

Jackson smiled brightly and went to step through the Gate. Jack fired twice, but he intentionally allowed both shots to go wide of their mark. The near misses didn't phase Jackson and he stepped through the open Gate. Daniel hesitated for a moment before leaping through as well. He could hear Jack protesting, but it was too late he was already through.

Daniel landed hard on the far side of the Gate in a tangle of limbs. The ride had been far rougher than usual. Jackson came over and started to help him to his feet. A little disoriented by the trip Daniel peacefully allowed Jackson to lead him off the stone Gate dais. Daniel sat down and shook his head to clear it. Taking a deep breath the heavily floral scent of the world stung at Daniel's memory. With his long toothy jaw agape he stared at his new surroundings.

'Jackson, this is Ash's world. What are we doing here?'

"Just wait."

'No.' Daniel got to his paws. 'Take us back, now.'

Jackson just smiled. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, clearly enjoying the sun beaming down on his face. Daniel went over to the DHD and started trying to dial, however he learned as Sam had that the device would not respond to his canine touch. He was just about to start begging Jackson again when the Gate sprang to life.

'Good job, Sam.' Daniel sighed in relief believing that she had figured out where Jackson had opened the Gate to.

Daniel waited, but no one stepped through the Gate. After a few minutes a small wicker basket slid through the shimmering portal and came to an unceremonious stop on the stone dais. The fur on the back of Daniel's neck automatically raised as he stared at the basket that held a heap of blankets.

Walking up to the basket Daniel sniffed the air. The scent turned his blood to ice. Unable to back away he continued to the basket. Taking a corner of the blanket in his teeth he pulled it back. The newborn in the blanket protested the sudden intrusion of sunlight. Daniel stared down at him as he cried weakly.

'Da...Dan'yel?'

"Dan'yel." Jackson confirmed proudly.

'You...you brought us back in time?'

"Yesh."

Jackson bent down to pick Dan'yel up. Daniel bared his teeth at him and growled menacingly. When Jackson ignored the aggressive display Daniel lashed out to bite him. Jackson was barely quick enough to pull his hand away from Daniel's sharp teeth. He stared at Daniel with a hurt expression. Daniel's amber eyes brightened with tears as he trembled with a combination of grief and rage.

"'Aniel?"

'We can't take him with us, Jackson.' Daniel snarled. 'I can't let you change the past. We take Dan'yel from this world and everything changes. Beyond the paradox that it would create it would mean that we would never destroy Anuket. Ash would not keep her imprisoned forever, thousands could die at her hand.'

Jackson clearly didn't understand the conflict and tried to pick Dan'yel up once more. Daniel launched over the basket and knocked into Jackson's chest. Thrown backwards he landed hard on his back with Daniel on his chest, pining him to the ground. Daniel growled and bristled causing Jackson to break down into tears.

Feeling guilty for his actions Daniel got off his partner. Jackson sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest and continued to cry. Daniel leaned against him for support and sighed heavily. Dan'yel began crying louder as well. Daniel went to him and tried to sooth him, but the newborn only cried harder when nuzzled by the large cold nose.

"Halp him." Jackson whimpered.

'I can't. I want to. I want to take him home more than anything. But the past is not mine to change.' 


End file.
